


Where the Foxes Do It

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Average Ordinary Everyday Superheros [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Cute, French, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nathaniel is a little ball of anxuiety, Oneshot, School camp, Sequal, Smut, alfresco sex, awesome friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: This was The Weekend. After two months, finally, Adrien was going to make the other his.Sequel to Enkindled Adour





	Where the Foxes Do It

Aesthetic for this series can be found here-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172126771375/aesthetic-for-my-series-average-ordinary-everyday>

 

* * *

 

 

The Eiffel tower had become a distant memory as the College Françoise Dupont bus drove over seemingly endless miles of dirt road. The sight of towering pastel buildings had long since turned to deep green forests. Nathaniel had a feeling it would be the most wonderful silent out there, unlike this rolling box of headache inducing noise.

The radio was spewing some terrible pop song, which at least Adrien seemed to be enjoying. He couldn't understand how the teen sitting beside him could even hear it over the racket of people gossiping tirelessly about the weekend they were to spend at camp. He'd already had enough.

"Seriously dude, I mean a giant snail? What kind of a villain is that!? No wonder Chat Noir and Kitsune don't even have to turn up half the time!" Nathaniel bit his lip as Adrien nodded nervously to Nino, the brunette sitting backwards on the chair in front of them. He felt kind of guilty for leaving Marionette to do all the superhero work. They tried to help, they really did. Whenever there was a villain they were straight in their costumes. That was part of the problem. The second they saw each other in the tantalizing, glossy skin they were all over one another. Plagg and Trixx had not been pleased the first time, and later when they put on the suits again they could still feel cum from their last dry-sex endeavour. A little revenge on the Kwami's part, he supposed.

As if roused by the redhead's thoughts he felt the two in his bag shuffled about. Probably looking around in his luggage or drawing scribbles in his sketch book, again. Nathaniel rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the window, trying his best to block out the white noise as he sighed.

A hand was placed on his knee and the teen turned to Adrien, the blonde giving him a concerned smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." He didn't seem to want to say anything else, so the model pouted and slid his hand from the other's knee to his inner thigh. Nathaniel's lip twitched upwards as he looked back out the window, ignoring the blonde's attempt to cheer him up and Nino's eyebrow wiggle. Never one to give up so easily Adrien played innocent whilst creeping his hand up the gap in between Nathaniel's thighs. The second he got that little bit too close to his crotch the redhead grabbed his hand, the two giggling as the shorter blushed and shoved him away playfully.

Adrien grinned as he managed to make the other smile. He lived for that smile lately, ever since Nathaniel had first stayed the night. It was just over two months since and somehow they'd managed to keep it a secret. From most at least. Nathaniel's mum knew. There was no way to prevent that. Apparently her first words when she's seen her son after their little sleepover had been a definitive 'You've had sex'. The poor redhead had almost passed out from the blood rushing to his face. Trixx swore he hadn't told the woman anything and it was simply mother’s intuition, as well as the fact Nathanial had been grinning like a giddy love-struck fool.

Adrien was still yet to meet the maker of his lover, strange as it seemed. Nathaniel kept making excuses, terrified everything would go wrong if they met, despite the fact his mother was completely fine with it. She knew full well who Adrien was. Apparently she'd been ecstatic.

Nino of course knew about them from the start. He was Adrien's best friend and the one to encourage him to act on his feelings in the first place after all. A good few of the nurses at the hospital knew too. Long story short they'd been caught making-out in a broom closet one time after Nathaniel had gotten cold feet introducing Adrien to his mum.

The blonde wasn't sure if Nathalie knew. It was kind of hard to read the woman, but he had a feeling she'd clued on with the amount of times he had begged her to let him out of his schedule to go be with the redhead.

Other than that it remained a private affair between them, and he was cool with that. Mostly. If his father found out who knew what would happen? He might get disowned, sent abroad, be forced to part ways with Nathaniel. He'd never let that happen, he couldn't let that happen, so his dad could never know, at least not until he was eighteen. Then he'd be old enough to say 'screw you' to the man and go live his own life.

Still, something inside him wanted to make it known, to label Nathaniel as his. He'd tried, subtly. Putting the other in his shirts and underwear, giving him hickeys all over his neck. Now the other was forced to always wear turtlenecks or a scarf. Adrien did his best to hide his pride at the marks, pretending they weren't deliberate but an act of mindless lust. Nathaniel kept worrying people would think he'd been strangled if they saw.

He hated to admit it, but after two months of being together, spending every moment they could in one another's company, he still didn't have the other's virginity, nor had he lost his own. He was secretly hoping this would be the weekend to change that.

His hand slid back onto the other's skinny jeans, crept between the redhead's thighs as Nathaniel's cheeks went scarlet. Nino winked to the blonde and he smiled.

This weekend was so The Weekend. He'd worked for this, all the convincing his father to let him go, convincing Nathaniel himself to come. The teen had flat out refused at first, worried for his mother. Luckily Adrien had been able to hire a nurse, reasoning she would be able to take care of the sick woman even better than he.

"Adrien~!" Chloé called for his attention from her seat nearby, the blonde's hand immediately retracting from the redhead's leg and shoved into his lap.

"Hmm?"

"You and me should share a room~" She attempted to look enticing, fluttering her mascara laden lashes.

"We're camping Chloé, we'll be in tent's." He corrected as Nathaniel shifted just a little closer, despite their sides already being pressed together.

"Not moi~ I'm not some prehistoric peasant! I had daddy deliver a caravan to the camp site. It has a T.V, spa, Queen bed~" She drawled, trying to be seductive. Adrien only smiled, putting on his clueless facade.

"Thanks for the offer Chloé, but I'm gonna share a tent with Nathaniel."

There was a loud thunk and half the bus looked around to see Marionette bash her head against the chair in front. She sat up straight quickly with a smile and laughed nervously the second she noted everyone's eyes.

Chloé pouted with a 'humph', crossing her arms like a dissatisfied five year old. Adrien didn't miss Nathaniel's small smile, the smaller taking his hand and lacing their fingers together between their sides, where no one could see.

This was so The Weekend.

 

§

 

"Alright everyone, it's two per tent! Same gendered buddies only, there'll be no frisky business on my camp!" Adrien bit the inside of his cheek to hide his smile. Monsieur D'Argencourt stood in the middle of the group with his tent erected, commanding others about and criticizing their form. He would most likely leave them to do what they wanted whilst he went for a hike or something. He'd had enough fencing lessons with the man to know he wouldn't last long surrounded by rowdy teens. Adrien was surprised he'd gotten through the bus trip.

The students were all attempting to erect their tents, Nathaniel laying out their tent on the ground and looking at it confused.

"Where are the sticks?" The redhead asked, down on his knees in front of the plastic shelter.

"Doesn't need them." Adrien replied with a grin, stepping on the trigger to inflate the tent's supports. Nathaniel stared in wonder as the apple-green structure suddenly took shape, righting itself in a matter of moments. Adrien stood proudly at the sight, their luggage over his shoulder and bedding in his arms. The tent was equipped with an automatically inflatable mattress, the blonde's only concern the possible noise it might make once he'd seduced the other, but he supposed they'd deal with that issue once it arose.

One by one the redhead took the items from his arms and threw them in. First the two pillows, a blanket, and then both their duffle bags. Nathaniel crawled in after them, Adrien's eyes following as his pert backside disappeared behind the green folds.

His attention was pulled to the sound of Nino giggling behind him, the brunette bumping him affectionately and doing that ridiculous gesture with his brows. Adrien shoved him back with a quiet laugh. His friend was sharing a tent with Max, who coughed in demand for his tent-mate's assistance with the yellow conundrum of sticks and canvas laid out nearby.

"I cannot believe this! It's an outrage-! What do you mean I wasn't clear on the delivery site!?" Chloé was yelling into her mobile close by, complaining as she had ever since arriving to find her caravan hadn't arrived. "Well how many forests are there in Paris?!" Nino and Adrien chuckled to themselves, the tanned teen clapping him on the shoulder before going over to help Max with their tent.

Mildly excited and doing his best to hide it the blonde ducked down and crawled into the structure. Nathaniel looked over his shoulder and smiled, just finishing setting up their bed and putting their bags to one side. Plagg and Trixx had left the redheads bag and were floating about like lazy birds above their heads.

"Finally! We've been in that bag for hours!" Plagg exaggerated, flopping about in the air.

"This tent is huge." Nathaniel commented, looking up as they were painted with green light. Adrien shrugged, laying himself down on his back. It was a simple two person tent. He didn't want to get one too big, or he'd have the same problem as back in his bed, waking up with the other all the way on the other side of the mattress instead of in his arms.

"Eh, speak for yourself. I have more space in that ring." The cat Kwami complained, causing Trixx to roll his eyes.

Nathaniel laid himself out on his front beside the blonde, snuggling up to his side as Adrien smiled. He ran his fingers up the redhead's nape, his big aqua eyes falling shut as he hummed contently.

"A whole weekend like this sounds pretty good huh?" The blonde said, sliding his fingers under the high collar of the other's ivy coloured jumper.

"This is all we do on weekends." Nathaniel pointed out, rolling his eyes. None the less he allowed Adrien to pull him forward by the back of his neck, pressing their lips together gently.

The blonde's tongue slid across his bottom lip just as there was a loud snap from outside. They drew apart with twin looks of confusion, hearing Marionette's loud groan. Apparently she'd broken something, again.

"We should probably go help." Adrien groaned in reply, shoving his face into the other's neck. Nathaniel giggled as the blonde's lips tickled his skin, curling away to protect the sensitive spot. "Come on, you two stay." The two Kwami's nodded vaguely, still floating about as the redhead tugged Adrien back out of the shelter.

The sight that greeted them made the blonde want to crawl straight back in. Alya and Marionette had both somehow managed to get themselves tangled in their tents elasticated metal poles. Lord knows what it was that had snapped, but he couldn't see the tent material anywhere nearby.

"Where did Monsieur D'Argencourt go?" Nathaniel asked, looking around as he went over to help the two girls.

"Said he wanted to go look for trails or something. Probably fencing a tree." Nino replied with a shrug.

All the classmates' tents surrounded the unlit campfire in a misshapen circle, eight all up. Monsieur D'Argencourt black one was parallel to their green tent, Max and Nino's besides it to the left, Rose and Juleka's pink to their right. Something told Adrien that Rose had been the one to pick out the tent, as Juleka was looking almost longingly over at Myléne and Alix's purple structure.

Nathaniel had managed to find Alya and Marionette's canvas, a bright crimson material that would've driven a bull into furry. Alix had generously donated a replacement for one of the supporting poles Marionette had broken, seeing as they had the same model of tent and she had intelligently brought extra.

Adrien knelt down and began to help Alya slide in the supports to the girls' shelter. Like any smart man he knew he was far more likely to get laid that night if he did as his lover asked.

Ivan and Kim both stood tall with victorious smiled, their navy blue camouflage patterned tent the first to be done, considering Adrien had cheated. Ivan then immediately went over to help Mayléne peg down her tent, whilst Kim sat on one of the logs surrounding the fire pit with his phone out. He scowled at the screen.

"The service here sucks." That explained why Chloé had stopped yelling into her mobiles speaker, resigned to pouting like a child with her arms folded. It looked like she would be spending the night in Sabrina's orange tent, which she was looking at as though it was some kind of a disease. Sabrina seemed to be having trouble doing it all herself, frantically looking from the instruction booklet to her bright orange mess and scratching her head. Adrien doubted she'd do much better even with Chloé's help.

"This is absurd, how am I supposed to live in these conditions for a whole night? I mean there's no shower! And where is the bathroom?!"

"Go find a bush and dig a hole." Alya replied with a shrug, causing the blonde to give her a look of absolute horror. Nathaniel giggled quietly with Marionette at the sight.

Half an hour later, when all the tents were made and Max had finished his little spaz about them not being in colour order, the group all decided to get settled in till their P.E. teacher returned. Nathaniel and Adrien slid back into their tent for a 'nap', zipping the tent shut behind them.

Before Adrien could pioneer their make-out session the redhead quickly checked their bags for their Kwami's, as neither were flying about the tent. Plagg sat comfortably in Nathaniel's duffle bag, scribbling in one of the pages of his sketch book.

"I'm gonna have to get you two a colouring book and crayons." The redhead commented, before his brows furrowed in confusion. "...Where's Trixx?"

"Flew off, said he smelled mint." Nathaniel suddenly went rigid, a look of panic.

"He went off on his own!?" Plagg only shrugged.

The redhead was suddenly in motion, unzipping the tent and scattered out, Adrien following behind. No one saw as they went off into the surround forest, all distracted or in their own tents.

"Wait up!" The blond whispered harshly as he ran behind the frantically searching teen. He was calling out for Trixx, louder and louder the further they went from the camp, completely ignoring the blonde's attempts to slow him down. Adrien was forced to grab him by the shoulders to hold him still.

"We have to find Trixx! I could try Tail On but I don't know what happens when they're far away! What if he gets hurt?! What if he's lost!?"

"Wow wow, slow down!" Nathaniel looked as though he was going to hyperventilate. "Trixx will be fine, he's a Kwami. Foxes are supposed to live in the forest."

"Not magical ones! What if he bumps into Monsieur D'Argencourt!?"

"Relax!" Finally the redhead stopped, taking a deep breath as Adrien's hands slid down his arms and around his waist, holding him close. "Trixx will be fine. He's probably already back at the tent. If not when we get back you can ask Plagg if it's okay to Tail On. Worst comes to worst and he's not back by sundown I'll go out as Chat and find him, okay?" Nathaniel nodded, now looking to the ground. Adrien gave him a quick, gentle kiss, and the redhead's eyes fell shut as he sighed, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"You okay now?" Nathaniel nodded against him. "What was that about? You could have gotten lost running off like that." Adrien pointed out. He also ruined their make-out session, again, this time before it had even begun, but he supposed that was a less important detail.

"...Trixx... He's run off once before. Last year he thought he saw another Kwami and he flew off out the window, said he'd be back in a second... It took a whole week for him to find his way home. Mum almost died she was so worried he'd been kidnapped or hurt. She tried to use her Miraculous and call him, but she could hardly stand or talk. I had no idea how to use it back then so... We just had to wait and pray he'd come home." Adrien held the other a little tighter and pressed their foreheads together after giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Don't worry, he either comes home or I'll find him. Either way your mum will never need to know." Nathaniel nodded. He hated stressing his mother more than anything.

Adrien kissed his cheek bone and nuzzled their noises together, managing to make the redhead's lips twitch upwards.

"We should get back." Nathaniel mumbled as the blonde laced their fingers together, kissing him a little slower this time.

"Or, we could..." He insinuated with a purr, pressing their heads together and giving the other an irresistible look. Nathaniel's aqua eyes widened, his mouth gaping for a moment in disbelief.

"We're outside!" He argued as the other began to pepper his face with long laden kisses.

"Oui~" Was Adrien's only replied, lips brushing his lover's earlobe.

"The camp is just over there!" The redhead whispered harshly.

"Shhhh, relax mon amour~" Adrien hushed gently into his ear, finger hooking into Nathaniel's jumpers neck. His lips slid down to the other's throat, ravaging the unmarred patches as the redhead's eyes fluttered.

"Adrien, stop." the blonde smiled against him at the wavering tone, making his attack on the other's porcelain skin even fiercer. "Stupid, stop~" Nathaniel's head had fallen back, eyes shut as the model's nose trailed up his neck.

"Tu me rends gaga~" Adrien whispered against the teen's lips, his arms wrapping tightly around the other's tiny waist. Nathaniel had lost his will to deny the other, kissing back just as passionately as the blonde. Their tongues slid together, both moaning quietly for only the forest to hear.

Adrien bit the redhead's bottom lip and pushed him against the closest tree trunk, both already short of breath. Nathaniel's hands held his face as their bodies became heated, his own grip tight on the other's hips.

"Je t'adore mon amour~" The blonde whispered, the artist wet clay in his hands.

"Adrien-" Nathaniel gasped, their bodies sliding together as his cheeks went beet red. "Stop it." He mumbled shyly, looking away.

"Stop what?" The blonde asked innocently, nuzzling his jaw.

"Saying those things... You know I hate it." Adrien smiled and faced the other.

"You love it~" The redhead refused to meet his half lidded eyes, leaning back against the tree.

"...No I don'..." Nathaniel mumbled quietly, trying not to pout. The blonde chuckled quietly and pulled him close, lips against the other's ear as the redhead slid his arms around him.

"Mmmm, my darling, Sans toi, je ne suis rien~"

"Adrieeen." The redhead whined, both begging him to stop and continue.

"Mmmm, I love it when you say my name." His hands slid up under the others shirt, grazing Nathaniel's ear with his teeth gently. "Your body drives me crazy." The teen's ears had gone an attractive shade of crimson. He always became so pink and timid whenever Adrien showed his romantic streak. The blonde loved it, much to Nathaniel's dismay. Still he could feel the redhead's heartbeat hammering under his fingers, his pupils blown so wide beneath his low lashes his irises were almost black with want.

The blonde kissed him deeply, mouths battling over who could show more passion as Adrien's hands slid down to the redhead's pants. He slowly undid the front button and slid down the zip, grinning against the other as he felt his partners growing hardness twitch.

Nathaniel watched wide eyed as Adrien knelt down in front of him, taking the redhead's skinny jeans and boxers down to his knees. The artist shivered in excitement, his breath quickening as he spread his legs a little, his bare erection feeling the breeze.

The redhead's breath caught and he clenched his eyes shut as the other's hand slid from tip to the base of his length, holding him straight before swallowing him whole. Nathaniel's gasp was muffled by his own hand, his other resting on Adrien's shoulder.

The redhead's cock slid in and out of his mouth, making it harder and harder for the aspiring artist to stand still. The grip on his shoulder tightened as he caressing Nathaniel's member with his tongue. He was getting better every time at making the other fall apart like this. The redhead's thin legs were shaking, pants around his ankles forbidding him from spreading his legs as wide as he wanted.

"Ahh-n-!" Finally his hand fell from his mouth to Adrien's other shoulder, a mass of obscene, erection inducing sounds falling from the redhead's now swollen lips. "Ahhh-Ha-A-Adrien-!" The blonde groaned in response, sliding a hand down to his own pants and quickly opening the front. Hearing his name on his lover's lips always drove him crazy, desperately slipping his hand into his underwear and moaning around the other's shaft as he gripped himself.

"Ahh! Nn-nnn-!" Nathaniel was bent over him, Adrien's nose shoved into the other's abdomen as he ate him shamelessly. The redhead was panting like a dog, legs shaking like a new born deer.

"F-fhaa-fu-A-Adrien! Ahh- C-close-" He could taste the other beginning to leak on his tongue, grinning around him before slowly pulling away. Nathaniel immediately turned to a begging mess.

"Nn-Please-please-!" He looked close to tears as the other stood, kissing him slowly, his hands on the redhead's hips. "Please-please-A-drien-" His name had become a mantra of mewls, Nathaniel desperately pressing up against him for friction and grabbing at his body.

"Shhhh, mon amour~" The blonde cooed in his ear, hands sliding down to gently massage the redhead's ass. "You know I would never leave you unsatisfied," Nathaniel mewled, pressing harder against him, "I just need you to turn around for me~" Without question the fox miraculous wearer did as he was asked, surprising the blonde.

Nathaniel propped himself up against the tree's trunk, extending his ass out to the other. He shook off his shoes and managed to clamber out of his tight jeans, sighing in relief as his lower half was left completely bare. Like this the redhead was finally able to spread his legs wide, exposing his sweet twitching pucker and letting out a long, plaintive moan.

Adrien groaned, suppressing the automatic urge to dive straight in. Though they had been training the other's entrance recently he knew he would still need that initial stretching. He would never be desperate enough to sate his own lust that he would cause the other pain.

The blonde generously lathered two digits of his hand with his tongue, watching as the other fussed impatiently. The fingers slid in easily, and he immediately began to scissor, but Nathaniel was already begging for the third. He was panting and pushing back against him, forcing them as deep as they would go with desperate sounds. It felt like he'd been practicing on himself at his looseness, the way his asshole willingly swallowed a third finger with ease. By this point Adrien had to hold his pale hip to keep him flat on his feet, the redhead riding his fingers madly.

"Aah-Ha-Ahh-!" A dark patch had formed at the tip of the tent that had erected itself from Adrien's open pants. His movements had become fast and hard, thrusting straight into the wanton teen as madly as he was pushing back into them. Nathaniel whimpered and looked back over his shoulder at him, mouth parted as little pants shot past his red lips, cheeks dusted pink. He looked at the others hardness, his desire filled green eyes, and stuttered.

"C-condom?" Adrien's fingers slowed, focusing on massaging deep inside Nathaniel rather than jabbing at his prostate as hard as the other wanted.

"You want one?"

"Well- i-it will get all, you know... I-in me." He mumbled shyly, making quiet sounds as his spot was tortured gently.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." The blonde whispered with a smile, moving even slower but pressing slightly harder. Nathaniel immediately tensed up, eyes squeezing shut.

"Th-ere are n-no showers here, I-I'll have it in me all week-end-nnn-" Adrien's cock tingled at the thought. Was that really a bad thing?

"Mmm." The blonde hummed, pressing his cock against the other's ass-cheek as he fantasized about the redhead spending the whole weekend filled with his seed. His fingers automatically began to move harder, making Nathaniel gasp. "I can go get one if you really want~"

"N-no! J-just- fu-p-please, just-!" The redhead was going wild, forcefully fucking himself on Adrien's fingers. He whimpered in protest as the digits slid out, the blonde rushing to shove down his pants and underwear as his lover went insane, sticking out his ass and displaying his twitching hole, shamelessly begging and clawing down the tree trunk supporting him. It was almost impossible for the blonde teen to line up his cock and slide in with the other fidgeting around so desperately.

The blonde groaned as he managed to push in, the redhead stilling and gasping as he was finally entered. It felt amazing, just as warm as and even smoother than the redhead's mouth, but now he had no worries that the teen's jaw would grow sore.

The redhead was making the most obscene, unreserved sounds, the two rocking together in uncontrollably raw, amateur movements. There was no rhythm to the way his cock disappeared inside the others ass. It was the fucking hottest thing Adrien had ever seen, save for watching Nathaniel sitting on top of him and fingering himself.

"Adrien-Adrien-!" His name was spilling like a waterfall from the other's mouth, loud enough they might hear it back at camp. Neither cared, in fact Adrien only thrusted harder at the thought.

The redhead's legs shook and his mouth fell wide as his eyes rolled back. Ecstasy overcame his flushed body as he orgasmed onto the tree, gasping and panting for breath as the moment left. He could hardly stand, the blonde's grip tightening on his hips to keep him up as he came closer and closer.

Adrien moaned as he filled his lover, buried deep inside and holding Nathaniel tightly around his waist. Exhausted himself the two slid down to their knees panting.

"Oh my God-" Nathaniel gasped from between his legs, resting his head against the tree. "I can't believe we just did that." Sweat stuck his bright orange locks to his forehead, the breeze helping to alleviate some heat.

"Well, the wild is where foxes do it."

"Yeah in private down a hole!" Adrien chuckled breathlessly, content resting his head against the other's shoulder and breathing in his scent. It was lucky they hadn't done it in the tent. He'd had no idea just how vocal the other could get. Sure he made noises, and he was always loudest whenever they tried something knew, but he was never quite so... Wild. It was hard to image with him resting so passively in his lap, nuzzling his neck with a small smile.

They sat like that for some time, unwilling to move. The redhead was quite happy being filled, and Adrien was elated to have his flaccid length snuggled deep inside the other.

After what seemed like an eternity, but not long enough, Nathaniel sighed.

"We should go back."

"Mmm." The blonde replied, head buried in the other's hair, refusing to let go of his hold around the other's waist.

"Adrien." He pouted but regrettably released the redhead. Nathaniel used the tree to help get himself to his feet, wary of the sticky spots, and the other slipped out of him. The blonde watched keenly as Nathaniel grimaced.

"See it's leaking out! This is why you use a condom!"

"I can see it all right." Adrien whispered to himself with a grin. Met with a glare he smiled nervously and grabbed the underwear the other had been wearing from the ground before standing.

Nathaniel spun around when he wiped away a trail of cum sliding down his leg.

"Don't clean it up with that! They'll go gross".

"Relax, you don't need them. They're mine anyway and I don't care." Nathaniel batted his hand away as he attempted to go back to cleaning the other.

"No! You are not wiping my ass!"

"Shhh, the camp will hear."

"Oh my God. The camp." The redhead's stupor gave him time to quickly get back to cleaning him up, before handing the redhead his jeans. Nathaniel still looked horrified.

"Hey, don't worry. We're pretty far out. I doubt they heard." Nathaniel swallowed and nodded, taking his pants slowly. The blonde kissed his head and they both made themselves presentable, Adrien shoving the dirtied underwear in his pocket once he was fully dressed. He had other jeans to change into.

Nathaniel was leaning against the tree and biting his nails, still worrying over being overheard. Adrien wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple, removing the mutilated finger from his mouth.

"Come on, Trixx is probably back by now."

"Oh, yeah." He had completely forgotten about the fox Kwami, in lieu of worrying over his own embarrassment.

Hand in hand they both slowly walked back towards the camp, Nathaniel appearing hesitant and jittery the closer they became. Constantly on the lookout for a distraction, such as a flower to gift the other, the blonde stopped when he spied a mint patch.

"Look." Nathaniel saw it too and took the opportunity to postpone their return.

"I'll grab some for Trixx." He slid his hand from the others and went over, kneeling down to pick the best leaves for his floating fox. A handful of green he froze, looking into the bush.

"What?" Adrien asked, looking into the foliage from over the redhead's shoulder. There, fast asleep in a bed of mint leaves, lay Trixx. Nathaniel smiled in relief, gently picking up the Kwami who was tightly hugging his own tail with a sleepy smile.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood." Nathaniel mumbled to the unconscious fox, putting him into his jumper pocket carefully along with all the mint leaves.

"See, nothing to worry about." The blonde said with a smile, helping the other to his feet. Nathaniel looked at him sceptically. "What?"

"Did you plan that?"

"Huh? No! No no no, haha you give me too much credit mon amour." Still the redhead didn't look convinced.

"Alright." He began to walk off in the direction of the camp without him.

"I didn't I swear!"

"Uh huh." Adrien ran out in front of him, standing in his path.

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"I don't know would you?" Nathaniel asked, batting his eyes, trying not to grin. It was then the blonde realized he was being teased, and sighed in relief. He smiled despite himself and took the other's hand again.

"Come on." The redhead giggled quietly and let himself be led off back to camp.

The two snuck back into the sites clearing through the trees, tiptoeing back to their tent. Half their classmates had now left their own tents and were talking around the unlit fire.

Marionette and Alya caught their eyes, looking at the two surprised. Adrien waved back nervously and Nathaniel blushed, quickly scurrying into the tent. The two girls looked at each other wide eyed and then back at the apple coloured shelter, just as it was zipped shut.

 

§

 

"Truth or dare?" The group of fourteen sat around the flickering flames of the campfire, rugged up with thick clothes and blankets under the stars. Half had sticks adorned with marshmallows or sausages, holding them close to the fire. Monsieur D'Argencourt was already hidden away in his tent, having been walking all day.

"Hmm, dare." Chloé replied confidently to Alya's question. The tanned teen pretended to think about her reply.

"I dare you to kiss Kim!" She finally blurted, the blonde's face contorting into horror.

"What!?" Both she and Kim yelled out at the same time, half the group stifling laughter. Kim looked just disgusted as she, having soured on the blonde ever since last Valentine’s day.

"Ewww! Never!" Chloé refused, crossing her arms tightly and throwing her nose in the air.

"Hey it's either that or the penalty." Alix pointed out.

"What's the penalty?" The blonde asked with a sceptical look.

"You have to eat the fish bait." Nino said, trying to hide his smile.

"Fish bait?" From behind her Alix presented a can, tipping some of the contents into her hand. A pile of worms covered in soils wriggled about in her palm as Chloé squealed in terror. With a sadistic grin the tomboy wriggled one of the worms closer to her, making the girl shriek and jump up, yelling abuse as she retreated to her tent. The group laughed, Sabrina standing in a huff and glaring at them all before stamping off to the orange tent too.

"Finally!" Alya said exasperatedly, suddenly turning to the redhead. "Okay, so, Nathaniel," The boy stared back at her petrified as he suddenly became the focus of her game. "Truth or Dare?" He swallowed as she stared straight into his soul, a dangerous sparkle in her eyes.

"Umm," He looked to Adrien and Juleka, both sitting on either of his sides, for help. The two shrugged, and he eyed the can Alix held warily. Would it perhaps be better to run now? "Urr... Truth?" It was as if Alya's grin spread from her eyes, a cruel, dangerous smile as if she were about to rip out his spleen and eat it.

"Are you and Adrien officially dating?" Nathaniel's eyes widened as he went redder than a tomato, everyone staring at him in either shock at the peculiar suggestion or keen interest. Adrien was biting his lip, trying to hide a smile as Nino giggled. Kim, Max and Ivan were staring with slack jaws, whilst the girls seemed oddly excited for his reply.

Nathaniel blushed, looking to the ground as he nodded timidly. There was a sudden uproar of hoots and cheers, several high fives and cash notes passed around. Alya in particular seemed to have bet a fair bit on her hunch and was happily counting up her profit. Nino and Adrien high-fived flippantly, the blonde wearing a look of smug satisfaction.

"DO YOU MIND I'M TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Chloé yelled from her tent as everyone conversed on the new development loudly.

"You can sleep as long as you want but it's still not gonna fix your ugly mug." Alix mumbled, making Nathaniel giggle quietly.

"Or her attitude." Adrien agreed with a sigh.

"OMG, so how long!?" Alya asked excitedly, leaning closer to listen intently. The redhead had no doubt she was secretly recording with the phone in her hand, her reporter finesse kicking in.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Juleka interrupted, looking exaggeratedly scandalized.

"Next persons turn!" Nathaniel announced suddenly, attempting to divert the conversation.

"Oh nu uh honey, you ain't getting out that easy!" Alya sassed, causing the shy teen to shrink under their stares and shift a little closer to Adrien, attempting to hide behind him like a child. The blonde chuckled and wrapped his arm around him, Nathaniel burrowing into his side immediately to hide his red face.

"Naaaww~" Meyléne and Rose cooed together, Kim trying not to laugh.

"Shuddup." Was the redhead's muffled reply, a chorus of titters following. Alya stealthily photographed the scene before patting Marionette's leg comfortingly, the girl having gone quiet.

"If you don't mind Alya, I'm not ready for my father to find out, so please don't go telling anyone." Adrien clarified politely, looking pointedly at the device in her hand.

"Oh of course sorry. Our secret!" She gestured to the large group and winked, putting her mobile away. "Sooo, since when?"

"Two months." The blonde replied without blinking.

"Who asked who out?" Maylene asked, met with a scoff from Kim, who gestured to the cowering redhead.

"Who do you think?"

"Well you never know!" The plump girl argued.

"I did." Adrien confirmed with a smile. "But funnily enough he kissed me first."

"AWWWW~!" Ivan Max, and Nathaniel all visibly cringed at the sound made by Rose and Meyléne.

"Where was your first date?" Alya questioned, continuing her interrogation.

"Let me guess," Alix started dramatically, "candle lit, moonlight, just you two under the stars? You're both such romantics." She made a vomiting motion for effect as the boys of the group chuckled.

Nino was covering his mouth, trying to sit still, visibly struggling to hold back guffaws as he shook his head. Adrien immediately regretted telling the other about their first official night together.

"That, does not count as a date." He warned the other, Nathaniel peeking out his head and looking curiously at the two.

"It so does bro!"

"Oh my God, where did you go!?" Alya looked as though she was about to explode. Adrien gave Nino a warning look but the tanned teen only struggled to speak between hiding his amusement.

"Adrien's room." Eyes boggled and the blonde model playfully punched the other, both laughing to themselves.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal?" Marionette whispered to Alya, Rose shrugging as she overheard, also confused.

"Girl you are too innocent." Alya said with a grin. "So I think I've got a good guess to why you two ran off into the forest earlier." She bounced her eyebrows suggestively, both boys blushing as the group began to laugh and jeer.

"Well don't you two go doing anything like that tonight hey." Kim said, looking at the two seriously. "I mean, it's all cool," he assured, "but I don't want to hear it."

"I'm with him." Max nodded.

"Mm." Ivan grunted in agreeance.

"Hear what?" Rose asked, but Juleka only whispered that she would tell her later.

Nathaniel nodded, not meeting anyone’s eyes, and Adrien pouted, causing Alix and Meyléne to giggle.

"Back to the game?" Adrien suggested, still recovering from his embarrassment and doing well to hide it.

"Your turn Nathaniel, pick a victim." Alya dramatized.

"Umm, Nino?" The tanned teen nodded. "Ur, truth or dare?"

"Hm, truth."

"Umm... Who was... your first crush?" He hoped it wasn't too personal a question, but the other had just essentially told everyone he'd put out on the first 'date', so he wasn't too fussed.

"Hmm... Alya, back in primary school." He spoke without a hint of shame as he smiled, making it a lot less satisfying for the redhead.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Alya said, making a heart shape out of her fingers for the other. He winked back.

"'Kay, Adrien! Truth or dare bro?"

"Dare." The blonde replied immediately, radiating confidence. It seemed as though the entire group turned their eyes to Nino, looking at him expectantly. He stroked his chin, looking off into the distance and struggling to hide his smile.

"I dare you, to eat THIS marshmallow," He pulled his stick from the fire, a melty impaled marshmallow at the end, "with Nathaniel."

"Huh?" Nathaniel looked at him confused. "What, like, take a bite?"

"No, like, make-out with it." There was a series of hoots and cheers as the redhead's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically, attempting to hide behind Juleka. She vengefully forced him around to face Adrien as Nino's stick was passed to the blonde.

"Come on~" Adrien encouraged, the marshmallow between them as he shifted closer. Nathaniel only shook his head, trying to back away, but his gothic friend was surprisingly steadfast.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" The group chanted and he clenched his eyes shut, allowing the blonde to press their noses together.

"On three, okay?" Adrien encouraged.

"Nnnn." The redhead groaned, unable to say yes or no.

"One, two," The redhead squeaked as the sweet white sugar pillow was suddenly pressed to his mouth before Adrien's lips pressed to his. There was an uproar of cheers, and their lips began to move together as the redhead melted.

The taste was sweet and-

They suddenly ripped apart, covering their mouths. The group silenced, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Nino asked.

"Ah-Hot!" Adrien cried out, fanning his mouth. The teens all gave a relived laugh and water bottles were passed to the two, both graciously gulped them down.

The game continued on for some time, all only consenting to go to bed when their yawns had become so infectious it had even Ivan, who was notoriously stubborn with holding back yawns, opening his mouth so wide you could see right down his throat. It was past midnight anyway, and they were all beginning to grow bored, so they went their separate ways, retreating to their tents.

"No sex you two!" Alix reminded the two before they could disappear, causing the blonde to groan exaggeratedly. He stooped in behind the redhead, zipping it up once he was inside. He padlocked the two zips together, so it couldn't be opened from the outside, with a mini code lock, having every intension of sleeping naked with the other as he always did. To his delight Nathaniel was already peeling off his clothes, his back to him.

The redhead looked behind his shoulder, cheeks red and biting his bottom lip. He was struggling not to give the other bedroom eyes, turning away quickly and pulling his shirt over his head. Adrien took in a deep breath, eyes jumping all over the other's pale back from mark to mark. The hickeys spread from his pant line to his nape, reddened blood spots caused by the blonde's mouth.

Adrien's cock twitched in his pants.

Slowly, almost teasingly, the redhead slid his pants down his hips, exposing his perfect ass, then his thighs, till he was finally bare besides the black strip of ribbon around his neck.

Adrien's arms wrapped around him from behind, pressing his naked body into the redhead's, having taken the time to remove his own clothes too. He kissed every hickey on Nathaniel's neck and shoulders, holding him tightly as his growing erection pressed into his lover's tailbone. The redhead mewled quietly as he began to suck an unmarked spot.

"Adrien, we promised we wouldn't." Technically they hadn't promised anything.

"We'll be quiet~" The blonde whispered into his neck, a new hickey beginning to blossom beneath his lips.

"We'll get in trouble!" The redhead argued.

"It would be worth it to be inside you~" Nathaniel shivered, the blonde's lips trailing down his body. "Mm, Je suis fou de toi~"

There was a small cough for attention from their duffle bags. Trixx and Plagg were giving them disapproving looks, most likely because they had woken them. Adrien chuckled and slid his hands up to the back of Nathaniel's neck, undoing the choker. He took the miraculous from the other's neck, Trixx disappearing into the charm as the redhead was left completely naked.

"Hey!" Plagg didn't have time to say anything else as Adrien slid off his ring, placing both items of jewellery where the Kwami's had been.

"Where were we?" Nathaniel bit his lip with a smile as the blonde descended on him, their lips joining as their bodies melded in the night. Adrien completely forgot about his worry for the air-bed making sound. It didn't matter in the end, as it was impossible to hear the squeaking mattress over Nathaniel's muffled cries anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the translations!  
> Tu me rends gaga~ you make me stupid  
> Je t'adore mon amour~ I adore you my love  
> Sans toi, je ne suis rien~ Without you, I am nothing  
> Je suis fou de toi~ I'm crazy about you
> 
> Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos!!!


End file.
